Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations (e.g., eNodeBs) that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
In multiple connectivity, the UE can be configured to communicate with multiple cells or cell groups configured by multiple base stations using multiple links. The UE, however, may be power limited and may not be able to transmit communications to the multiple cells or cell groups at transmission powers expected by the cells or cell groups. Moreover, for example, UE capability for transmitting a maximum number of transport block bits within a transmission time interval (TTI) may be exceeded.